The Spectacular Phantom Titans
by Mitchell Movie Productions
Summary: (Movie 2 of Phase 1 of Supers Cinematic Universe, Post Incredibles 2, Post Phantom Planet) When the world's most threatening villians join together, the Teenage heroes must join forces to take down Slade, Vlad, Venom, Dr. Draken, Barry Dylan, The Goblin, and many others.
1. Prologue- Controversial Choices

There are people that use their powers for good and there are those who use it for bad, and the battle between good and evil is like a never ending game of chess.

Even before Supers were legalized, the world has dealt with crazy shit for the past few weeks, The Titans and Raven finally defeating Trigon and the Brotherhood of Evil, Danny Phantom and millions of ghosts turning the world intangible to save it from an asteroid, Spider-Man defeating the Green Goblin, but at the cost of Harry Osborn losing a father, Kim Possible and her friends fighting off the Warhawk, Jake Long developing his dragon powers, a mysterious teenage vigilante named, "The Keyblade Holder" protecting the streets of Chicago, Ben Tennyson gaining the Ultimatrix and defeating Vilgax for good, and lastly, the Parrs fighting off Syndrome.

And even before supers were legalized, villians have been terrorizing the world, from Vlad Plasmius blackmailing the world, Syndrome killing heroes, Spidey's rogues' gallery terrorizing the city of New York, Slade and several others terrorizing Jump City, and etcetera.

Even so, the heroes were able to stop them. Superman outsmarted Luthor, Batman lured Joker to a trap, Avengers stopped Thanos, ETC. But it's just the beginning of a long, continuous battle between good and evil.

But ever since Mr. Incredible and Elastigirl legalized Superheroes, the same question has been repeating in everyone's heads...

 _"Is it really surprising that the world's most powerful beings should be figures of controversy?"_

There were still people afraid of heroes going rogue and beginning a regime of their own. There are still people who think that Heroes are just nothing more but a game for superpowered beings to play in order to take over the whole world.

But when the Justice League, Avengers or even the CIA aren't enough to stop the most dangerous foes, the world's adolescent super powered beings will have to join forces to stop Slade and the Green Goblin and their team of super criminals.


	2. Chapter 1- Meeting

_**And in this fic, I'm making "Reality Trip" Non-Canon, so I can set the stage for an Infinity War-Like Showdown in this Fanfic Universe.**_

In New York during the nighttime, Peter Benjamin Parker was webslinging through town as he had much to process, Norman seemingly got himself killed, Harry hates Spider-man for not helping him, but at least Gwen's still around.

 _"Harry's left with no father, but not left with no Gwen..."_ Peter thought in his head as he landed on the Empire State Building. _"...At least the city's safe. The Green Goblin's gone forever."_

Then he notices a bunch a criminals running into an alley.

"Well, time to go to work!" Peter said as he jumped and web slinged into the Alley, only to see flashes of light as he entered, only to see a surprising sight.

The criminals are knocked out, tied up and surrounded by a big circle of fire, much to the Web Head's confusion.

"What the hell?" Peter asks, then he sees a vigilant figure running on the rooftops. He then quipped, "Great, first Goblin, then Venom, what's next? A wizard?"

Peter then ran up to the building and confronted the figure.

"Alright, why are those guys surrounded by that flame? Are you trying to BBQ them?" Peter said.

"Relax, Parker." The 15 year old figure said. "The fire's meant to scare them."

"How do you know my name?"

"A friend of the Osborn family and Stacy family revealed who you are."

The figure stepped out of the shadows, surprising the Webhead.

He is a well-built fifteen-year-old boy, and he had blondish brown spiky hair, blue eyes, and a necklace. He was wearing black fingerless gloves, a black short-sleeved jacket with a hood with dark gray shoulder guards over what looked like a midnight blue shirt with red hoody-like pockets on the front of his shirt, along with a black belt, and big black baggy yet short pants, and big yellow and black shoes. The big pockets on his pants were red. There were also two yellow intersecting diagonal straps across his lower body. From the look of his hands, he is holding some sort of key like weapon.

"Wow, you look like you're having a fashion nightmare, but what if they got burnt?!"

"Relax, I do not wield the Keyblade to harm people." The boy said.

"Whoever you are, you better have a justifiable reason to be here, because I'm pretty much the defender of New York." The Webhead quipped, making the Keyblade holder roll his eyes.

"Sora. Holder of the Keyblade, Protector of Chicago." Sora replied. "I'm in a hunt for 2 Gems that millions of Criminals would sell the president's soul for: The Gem of Power. It can increase one's power to the strength of Captain America and Superman combined. And the Gem of Fantasy, it can make one's dreams come true. If any of your foes got their hands on them, you're boned."

Peter then looked concerned, if the Symbiote got its tentacles on the Gem, Eddie would be more powerful than he was the last few encounters with him.

"Well, wherever this gem is, I need to make sure no one gets their hands on it." Spidey said as he shot a web, preparing to swing off into the night.

"But it'll take more than one person to stop this." Sora said.

"I think I'll manage." Spidey said, swinging off into the night. Sora shook his head in annoyance, this isn't going to be easy.

Meanwhile in Amity Park, Danny Phantom was saving everyone from a sinking cruise ship as hundreds of cruise riding citizens fled to their lifeboats.

"Well, that's one thing taken care of." Danny said. Suddenly, the Fenton Earbug, a DP-marked radio receiver plugged into his right ear, vibrated.

"Danny, are you running late?" Sam was heard. "We're almost to the Nasty Burger."

"I'm just helping the Neighbors with their boat." Danny quipped as he flew to the sinking boat, looking for more citizens to save. And as you'd expect, there were more citizens trapped in the dining room, and the boat was sinking!

"Alright, everyone out!" Danny demanded. But then the boat was beginning to tip, therefore, the people in danger were starting to fall. Danny flew to them and grabbed a few citezens, but someone burst through the glass on a jet ski saved a few of them as well, via grappling hook, confusing the Halfa as he flew out. He then managed to save the remaining citizens with unknown help.

Later at the pier, Danny watched as the saved citizens were being taken home, who helped him?

"Okay, that was odd." Danny said. "Danielle crashing in an suburban Indianapolis town called Retroville, and now this? Who helped me?"

"The one you least suspect." A female voice was heard. "You're welcome."

Danny turned to see a beautiful redheaded teenager wearing a white and blue jumpsuit and a nerdy blonde boy wearing a turtle neck. To put it in short terms, it's none other than Kim Possible and Ron Stoppable.

"Well, if anything, I prefer to get help from my friends when the situation's dire. I can handle these sort of things." Danny said.

"My family was heading to this town for Vacation, and were in that ship. I can't just let their fate rest in the hands of your kind." Kim scoffs.

"My kind? As in _Ghosts?"_ Danny said, annoyed.

"Ghosts are meant to haunt people, something that I can't allow, besides, Ron is easily scared by the supernatural." Kim said.

"Hey!" Ron said, annoyed.

"Look, how about you keep to your side, and I'll keep to mine?" Danny said, annoyed as he flew off into the night.

In the skies, Danny was heading over to the Nasty Burger when his ear phone vibrated.

"Hello?" Danny said.

"Uh...Danny?" Sam asks, feeling uneasy.

"Sam, I'm on my way, no worries."

"It ain't that. It's something more awkward, your Cousin from your Dad's side of the Family is here."

Danny then chuckled as he landed near the entrance, reverting to Human Form as he said, "So Danielle's paying a visit, nothin' new."

"It isn't Danielle, dude." Tucker was heard on the phone.

"Well, if it isn't Dexter or Dee Dee, who is it?" Danny said as he entered the Nasty Burger, only to gasp shock as he sees his Aunt Helen and Uncle Bob, and his cousins, Jack Jack, Dash and Violet Parr.

Violet gasps as she stares incredulously at Danny, Danny does the same as he stares incredulously at Violet, making the restaurant halt in silence.

"Woah, this is awkward." Dash Baxter said while he made a pig out of himself.

At Jump City, the Titans were going after a bunch of Slade Bots, trying to stop them from stealing some important Technology.

"Those Robots are interested in that Tech!" Cyborg said.

"Not for long they aren't, Titans! GO!" Robin shouted, before a redish like alien mammoth froze the robots with his breath, making the Titans stop in confusion as the Alien Mammoth known as Ultimate Big Chill reverted to the hero himself, Ben Tennyson.

"Who are you?" Beast boy asked.

"I'm Ben 10. And there's something that Robin needs to know about. Kevin and Gwen are waiting for you at the tower." Ben said.

Robin looked concerned whatever's going on is going to get more real than anyone thinks.


	3. Chapter 2- Get Together

"ABSOLUTELY NOT!" Danny shouted at the top of his lungs as he was in the Fenton household, arguing with his family in the living room.

"I'm sorry, Danny, but Helen's part of the Fenton Family, and in a way, so are Bob, Dash, Jack Jack, and Violet. I know you've had your differences with Violet, but your aunt wants to know your cousin a little better, besides, with Danielle at Summer camp, it might be good for you." Jack said.

"Well, why can't she stay at a hotel this summer? I'm fine with babysitting Speedy Dash and Jack Jack, but Violet? She's unbareable." Danny scoffs.

"Danny, your father's sister wanted you to get to know Violet better now that you've saved the world. Besides, she might have something in common with you..." Maddie said, insistently.

"Alright, fine." Danny said. "But I won't like it."

Out in the Incredicar, Violet snaps, "Not after what happened."

"That was years ago, sweetie. It's time to let go of the past. Things have changed..." Bob said.

"I get it, Danny saved the world from an asteroid, but that doesn't excuse him from what happened." Violet said.

"It was years ago, Violet, and it was on Accident." Helen said. "Now Like it or not, you're going to get along with Danny, one way or another!"

"Which might be easier said than done." Dash rolled his eyes as Jack Jack babbled while holding his Fenton the Feel Better Fox doll.

That night in Danny's room, Danny was getting ready for bed, wearing his night wear while talking to Sam and Tucker.

"Dude, your folks are making you spend time with Violet?" Tucker asks.

"Yeah, it sucks." Danny said. "When is she ever going to forgive me for what happened all those years ago? How was I supposed to know that her powers would frighten..."

"Danny, you were just a kid back then, you didn't know any better, I'm sure Violet will be ready to make amends with you as much as you are. I mean, what could be worse than spending time with Violet Parr?" Tucker asks.

Both chuckle, but Danny dryly chuckles as he hung up.

"The only thing worse than 1 Violet is millions of Violet." Danny mumbled. Coincidentally as he said this, Violet entered the room in her night wear, which consisted of a Twilight Sparkle T-Shirt and pink sweatpants.

"Then I better wish for the power to multiply and let a genie grant it." Violet said, sarcastically, making Danny yelp in shock.

"What do you think you're doing here?!" Danny asks.

"Dad insisted that I sleep here." Violet groaned.

"Well, you're sleeping on the floor, not my bed! Get my Crash Nebula Sleeping Bag!"

"No need, I got my Pinkie Pie Sleeping Bag." Violet said, taking the mentioned Sleeping bag and putting it on the floor.

"That's fine." Danny said, he sighs. This is going to be a long Summer Vaccation.

In the Titans Tower, Ben, Kevin and Gwen were with the Titans, going into the computer, analyzing a picture of a blue sapphire.

"This Slade you're after is after something more powerful than the Ultimatrix itself." Ben said.

"Dude, what can possibly be powerful than Slade and Trigon?" Beast Boy asks.

"That thing?" Kevin skeptically said, pointing at the sapphire.

"The Gem of Fantasy?" Raven asks, alarmed.

"You know that thing?" Gwen asks.

"The gem allows the wearer to make their wishes come true; that is, they can change reality into fantasy, and fantasy into reality." Raven said, worried.

"With such power, Slade might be able to make changes to the world to the way he wants it to be!" Starfire yelped.

"Not unless we go after him." Cyborg then said.

"Or get the Gem first." Robin said. "Where is it?"

"The disasteroid destroyed a few meteorites before a bunch of Ghost turned the earth intangible to save it from that Gigantic rock, then the meteorite containing the Gem of Fantasy landed some where inbetween Chicago and a small town called "Amity Park"." Gwen said.

"Well, I guess we're taking a road trip to Amity Park." Kevin said.

"I better get the snacks!" Beast Boy said, going into the fridge.

"Got any chilli fries?" Ben asks.

"This is going to be a long few days." Gwen and Raven sighed.

"We'll Take The Titan Jet." Cyborg then said.

"Even better!" Kevin said.

Unbeknownst to them, a microscopic Camera was spying on all of them. And in Slade's new lair, the mastermind watched as Team Tennyson and the Titans were about to leave.

"So, the Titans think they've located the Gems, well, so have I. But I'm going to make sure that I use the Gems of Fantasy and Power, at any means necessary." Slade said, darkly.

The Next Day in Amity Park, Danny and Violet were going to get out of the room after a well night's rest.

"So, how'd you sleep?" Violet asks, bored.

"Not any of your business, but I slept well." Danny grumbled. Then he said, delighted, "But it's time for me and Tucker hit the arcade for free like Elvis at a Vegas Casino Bar."

"Well, you have fun with that." Violet chuckled as Danny headed out the door, before seeing Jack and Helen standing in the way.

"Both of you can have fun with that, because you both can go together!" Jack said.

"And you're walking there!" Helen said.

On their way to the Arcade, Danny and Violet were arguing.

"Look, let's just do this for our parents." Danny said.

"I just don't know why my mom is insisting that we stay here for the summer. Mom's always been the baby of the Fenton Family." Violet said.

"I know, Dad always jumped head first into any situation. And that must've been really un..." Danny said, before noticing a suspicious jet flying to the outskirts of Amity Park.

"What, now you can't even finish your sentence?" Violet said, before noticing the same jet.

"I'll be right back." Both kids said, running to different alleys.

"Good thing I packed my suit." Violet said putting on her mask and gloves as she suited up.

In the other alley, Danny shouts, "Goin' Ghost!"

Danny turns into his ghost form and flies after the Titans Jet.

The jet landed on the outskirts of Town, landing next to the Gem of Fantasy's landing location, where the Titans and the Alien Force walked up to.

"That's the gem!" Kevin said.

"Cool, now let's..." Beast Boy said.

"Be careful!" Raven yelped.

"Yeah, last thing we need is..." Cyborg said before being cut off by an ecto blast.

"Sorry, pal, but you're not going anywhere!" A voice was heard as the Titans saw Danny Phantom staring them down.

"Look, Fenton, this isn't what it looks like." Ben said, getting his Ultimatrix ready to turn into Swampfire. "I suggest you turn the other way."

"Yeah." Kevin said, absorbing the material of the Titan Jet. "Turn around."

"Not on your life!" Danny said, blasting at them.

"Titans! Go!" Robin shouts as they charge at the halfa.

Cyborg attempts to blast at Danny, only for the Halfa to blast back with an ice ray, solidifying the blast, but not before Gwen blasts Danny away with a pink blast. Danny lands on his feet as he charges a 'gallick gun'-like ecto blast, which he blasts at Gwen, who throws disks of magic energy at the halfa.

"If you can't take the heat," Swampfire was heard as he threw a fireball at Danny, which he narrowly dodges. "Get out of the kitchen!"

"Well, I didn't have to do this, but..." Danny said, blasting an ice ray at everyone's feet, but...

"Azarath Metrion Zinthos!" Raven shouted as a ray of dark energy consumed the ice, crushing it. Suddenly a bubble of purple energy engulfed everyone but Swampfire as they were lifted off the ground.

"What the-?" Danny said, shocked.

"Huh?" Swampfire said, confused.

It turns out Violet, in her super suit, is the one creating the bubble.

"What are you guys fighting over?" Violet asks.

Swampfire then got his fists charged with flame.

"You should stay out of this, kid." Swampfire then said.

Danny was about to unleash a ghostly wail, that is until he notices something glowing blue in the meteorite. Curious, he runs to it, only to find the Gem of Fantasy.

"What is it?" Danny said.

"The Gem of Fantasy!" Beast Boy said, turning into a woodpecker, trying to peck out of the bubble.

"It can make fantasies come true, we're trying to get it away from those like Slade!" Robin said.

Curious, Violet lets the Titans go.

"Who's Slade?" Violet said.

"A psychopath, a criminal." Robin said.

"It's a long story." Beast Boy said.

"Well, we better get Sam and Tucker and the Parrs, hopefully they can help with what's going on." Danny said.

"What's going on is that someone's after the Gem of Fantasy and Power. And together, these 2 can be a destructive force." Starfire said.

"Then we'll just have to lure the villian into a trap." Danny said.

"Let's talk about that plan. I think it's good, except, it sucks. so let me do the plan, and that way, it'll be really good." Kevin said.

"Wow." Danny said, taking offense as Violet chuckled. Danny glared at her, which made her shrug her shoulders.

"I still think we should go to your friends, Danny." Starfire said. "Perhaps they can be of assistance."

Danny flies over Amity Park Penitentiary as he heads over the arcade. Inside the jail, Freakshow is in chains in an interrogation room.

"I hope you're enjoying your stay, Freakshow, because you've earned a vacation." Slade's voice was heard as he approaches from the shadows.

"Ooh, who let you in? The Guys in White?" Freakshow mocked.

"No, I stole quite a bit of Trigon's magic as well as Doctor Strange's technique to get here." Slade said. "And as for the guards, they're all tangled up. How'd you like vengeance against Danny Phantom?"

"What'd you have in mind?" Freakshow said, curious.

"Get me Eddie Brock and Harold Osborn, then go to the Ghost Zone and find the Ghost of Buddy Pine." Slade then clicks a remote, and Freakshow's manacles are released. "I'll contact Vladimir as soon as possible to get here to help with our takeover of the world."

In the Vlad Satellite, Vlad Masters was nothing more but a mere shell of himself, now with a long beard and tattered clothes, feeling guilty over letting his insanity consume him, letting Jack and Maddie down, and worst of all, becoming the most hated coward in the world. All that mattered was getting revenge on Danny for what happened.

Suddenly, a message appeared on the screen.

"What the-?" Vlad asks. "From Slade?"

"


	4. Chapter 3- Finding the Gem

**Author's note: This fic takes place after _Spectacular Spiderman's finale, Final Curtain, so Eddie's still evil in this fic._**

Vlad opened the message and saw Slade in a video.

"Long time, no see, Vladimir." Slade said on the video. "I see that you've got yourself into a fine mess. But like all messes, it must be taken care of. I happen to have the Gem of Fantasy and the Gem of Power located in Amity Park and Echo Creek...And if you could help me get my hands on it, then we can defeat Danny Phantom, and those other vermin. After all, you helped me get the Nanoscopic Probes, I should help you in return. So, what do you say?"

"I say, Let's get down to business!" Vlad smirked sinisterly. "Well, Daniel, looks like the race isn't over yet. It's payback time for chasing me out of space!"

Speaking of which at the Amity Park Arcade's alley, our heroes were were looking at the Gem of Fantasy.

"What is this thing?" Violet asks.

"It's the Gem of Fantasy, it can make your dreams real." Raven said.

"Well, in that case, we should test it out to see if it's the real deal." Beast Boy said.

"It is." A voice said above them all. They look up to see it's Sora, standing on the roof top.

"Who are you?" Danny asks.

"Sora. Holder of the Keyblade." Sora said. "And whatever you do, don't mess with those Gems, someone's after them. I already warned Spider-man, Daniel, so whatever you do, don't think about or say what you wish for."

"How do you know my name?" Danny said.

"I saw you save the world." Sora said.

"Oh, right." Danny said.

"But that's not the only Gem everyone's looking for. There's the Gem of Power. It increases one's power and strength by a tenfold."

"Oh, great. Now we gotta deal with that?" Cyborg then said.

"Well, then that's settled, Might as well tell Mom and Dad and Uncle Bob and Aunt Helen about this." Danny said.

"Are you crazy?!" Violet snapped. "Do you have any idea how mom and dad would react about the gems?"

"Like how **_you_** overreacted when you got in trouble for that incident we were _**both**_ involved in?" Danny said.

"You were the one pushing my buttons to begin with!" Violet snapped.

"What?!" Danny said, innocently with a tone of annoyance. "I was kidding around, we were kids!"

"Doesn't change the fact that you nearly made me an outcast for the entire summer camp!

"What happened was justifiable! There were people in danger there!"

"Supers were still illegal back then!"

The arguing got everyone concerned as they looked at each other.

Growling, Danny says the phrase he never **_ever_** wants Violet or even Dash wants to hear, "Violet, I'm really glad that you weren't a quintuplet, or more than that, otherwise..."

"Well, there are times where I wished that I was more than one Violet, so that way I could..."

The Gem starts to glow and float towards Violet.

"Uh oh..." Gwen gasped.

Then, in a flash, a blue ray of energy ends up being absorbed by Violet by accident, much to the shock of the others. When it died down, Violet looked concerned.

"Well, that doesn't look good." Sora said, worriedly.

"Danny!" Sam and Tucker were heard.

"Sam, what is it?" Danny asks.

"It's Freakshow, he's back!"

"WHAT?!"

"He's making a getaway to New York!"

"Why is he going to New York?"

"Unless..."Violet said, suspiciously.

In New York City's sewers, the Symbiote was crawling through the sewers, hoping to re-join with Eddie Brock to get revenge on Peter Parker after what happened. But certain splashing is heard, causing the Symbiote to walk towards the noise, and to be captured in a jar held by Freakshow.

"Disgusting as it may be, I'm one step closer to getting revenge on that brat." Freakshow laughed as a bunch of green bats teleported him out of the sewers in a swirl.

In Ravencroft, Brock sat in his room, seething with fury, hatred, waiting for the Symbiote to return. In his room, it was covered with several Spider-Man newspaper clippings, a picture of Spidey a punching bag and a picture of Spider-Man on a dart board.

"Thought it was over didn't you, Spider-Man. You made a fool out of Eddie Brock whenever you could. Rejected the symbiote which only wanted to make you stronger. And now, I wait for my time to get revenge on you, bro." Eddie growled.

"Edward," A doctor was heard. "A visitor wants to see you in the visiting room.

Eddie grumbles as he said, "I'd sell anything to get back at him."

"Perhaps that can be arranged..." A voice said as a doctor fainted. Eddie looks to see that Freakshow used a gas to knock out the doctor.

"Who are you?" Eddie asks.

"Someone that will help you." Freakshow said as he opens the jar and unleashes the Symbiote as it lunges out of the ground and onto Eddie; slowly moving all over his body; in one instant, his arm becomes longer, black and more muscular. Freakshow grins as Venom makes his return.

"At last!" Venom exclaims. "We have returned!"

Then, Venom manages to punch a wall, breaking it as he jumps out of the building, webslinging thoughout town as the security guards point their guns at Freakshow, but not before he flies out of the room with Lydia.

Back in the Fenton Op Center, Danny was concerned as he places the Gem of Fantasy on a table. He examines it with Robin, Gwen, Raven and Sora.

"So, how does this work?" Robin asks.

"Well, let me give you a demonstration." Sora said as he grabbed the gem and as Cyborg brought out the ham, about to take a bite of it. That is until a light blue blast turns the ham into a bigger smoking ham.

"Woah!" Cyborg said, chuckling as he devoured the meat.

"Woah indeed." Sora chuckled.

"Wow." Gwen said.

"Well, in that case, we're gonna keep the gem away from this "Slade" at any cost." Danny said. "I'm just glad that Aunt Helen and Dad are at the Nasty Burger right now."

'The question is, why would Slade go after the Gem in the first place?" Gwen asks.

"To turn the world into his own personal kingdom." Robin scoffs.

"Well, we need to do something." Danny said.

Right on cue, the communications console starts beeping. He keys something into the console and Freakshow's face appears on the screen.

"Hello, kiddies." Freakshow said, smiling in evil.

"YOU?!" Danny said, infuriated.

"In the anemic flesh. How's tricks? Had a nice few months while I was rotting in jail because of you?" Freakshow said. "I've got a few friends who have a lot in common with me. Hatred for superheroes. With one you may not recognize."

The TV turns to show a clip of Venom swinging into an alley and transforming into Eddie Brock, who smiles sinisterly.

"You miserable little freak!" Danny shouts.

"I know you are, but what am I?" Freakshow said, mockingly. "Anyway, Slade will be there in a few minutes to enjoy the fireworks. You kids enjoy yourselves as I head to Ryker's tonight!"

"We better get to New York, Pete may need help." Sora said. "Everyone in the Titan Jet!"

 **Author's Note: Well, Next Chapter, Slade makes a deal with Venom as Violet learns what it's like to have a twin sister, or triplet sisters or even more!**


	5. Chapter 4- Goblin's Return

In the night time, Venom was standing around on a building, in his human form, saying, "It's good to be free, now time to squash that bug..."

"Then we're kindred spirits, you and I." Slade was heard. Eddie turned around to see Slade right behind him. "You know, you should be thanking me, after all, I was the one who told Freakshow to get your Symbiote back."

"Well, normally, I'd say thank you, but I've got big plans." Eddie said about to transform into Venom.

"As do I, but I may have something that may help you get rid of that Spider for good. And it's not the gene cleanser..." Slade said. "Something that will make you powerful."

"How powerful are we talking about?"

"As powerful as Thanos without the Infinity Gauntlet."

Eddie was dumbfounded.

"As powerful as Superman and/or Thor combined." Slade chuckled. "All I ask is for a little favor. Get the Gem of Fantasy, that's your one way ticket to beating Parker. It's in Amity Park. But you'll need Backup, in the meantime, you need to put on a show after your arrival in Amity Park."

"Alright, we have a deal." Eddie said, grinning sinister.

In the Osborn penthouse, Harry was having a hard time sleeping. Ever since his father "died", he's been having nightmares, blaming his misery on Spider-Man, even though he never meant to kill Norman. He went to the sink to get a drink of water, that is until...

"Hello, young Osborn..." Freakshow was heard as Harry yelped. "It's about time you got up, there's lots we have to do together."

Harry turned to see Freakshow on the couch watching "Beavis and Butthead" as he drank some water.

"What are you doing here?!" Harry demanded.

"What, I've got something for you waiting at Oscorp, I mean, after all, _you_ did inherit it, didn't you?" Freakshow said, chuckled.

"But you can't just..."

"...break in? Lydia helped me in, might as well watch some favorites while I wait for you." Freakshow chuckled.

In the New York Skies, the Titan Jet landed on the top of the Bugle as Robin said, "Okay, we'll split into teams, Gwen, Raven and Starfire will take the Piers, Sora, Cyborg, Ben and I will take Times Square, Beast Boy and Kevin will take the streets, Violet and Danny, you do what you want. Gotta make sure we catch that monster before he does real damage."

The Titans then went on their chase, leaving Violet and Danny alone together.

"Great." Danny said, sarcastically. "Stuck with the one too embarrased to be in public."

"It isn't easy for you either. Let's check out the construction site." Violet then said.

"If anything, we're checking the alleys or subway!" Danny snapped.

"And deal with rats?! As if!" Violet scoffs.

"Alright, you know what?!" Danny said. "You do what you want, but don't blame me if you're stranded in the City. I'm going after Freakshow."

"Not if I have anything to say about it, Daniel." Vlad's voice was heard. Danny and Violet turn to see Vlad Plasmius, smirking sinisterly at the two heroes.

"PLASMIUS!" Danny said.

"Slade contacted me, told me I have a golden opportunity to finish you off!"

"How?! I thought you were..."

"I was hit by the asteroid and found myself in the Vlad-satelite, no thanks to you!"

Vlad then blasts at Danny, who dodges and throws a blast at him, which he dodges.

"Hey, Vampire, why don't you make like a magician and disappear?" Violet said, throwing a ball of Energy at Vlad, which he easily defects.

"And who is this little lady?" Vlad asks.

"That's Violet Parr, my cousin." Danny said as he attempts to punch Vlad.

"I thought Danielle was your cousin!" Vlad joked as he threw Danny to a wall, he was about to go after Danny, that is until Violet engulfs him in a bubble and throws him around.

Dazed, Vlad said, "I must admit, that's impressive," Then, he burst free of the bubble and blasts at Violet. "But not good enough!"

Then, the two trade blasts with each other as Danny flies up to Vlad, hoping to either hurt Vlad or kill him.

At Times Square, Robin and Sora's group were looking for Venom, but to no avail.

"No luck." Sora said, scratching his head.

"We're runnin' low on time, man. He's bound to be here." Cyborg then said.

Then, Danny and Violet were heard screaming as they painfully landed on the ground. Vlad laughed as he floated above them, making the citizens cower in fear. Unbeknownst to them, a certain freelance photographer is watching this.

"Well, that's something you don't see every day." Peter said as he ran into an alley and suited up as Spider-Man, swinging into battle as he attempts to kick Plasmius as Danny, Sora and Violet fly up to him. In a flash, while getting hit by Peter's kick, he manages to get a hold of the 3 mention heroes. He turns to see...

"Oh, great, the Web Head!" Vlad skeptically said as he threw the 3 heroes at Spidey.

"Not this time, pal!" Spidey said as he made three web landing pillows for the heroes to land safely on. "You should clear the area!"

In Oscorp industries, it was too quiet, **_too_** quiet. It was closing time at the company, but 2 people were sneaking into the same lab where Norman got his Goblin Powers.

"This is crazy, why are you and Slade demanding that I help you?!" Harry said, worried.

"Good question, but the answer would be that people like Spider-Man or Danny Phantom have brought us both pain and misery, and after hearing about your father's death on the news, I bet that the webhead had something to do with it, so I've been told..." Freakshow said, getting the machine ready.

"Ye...yes...He did cause my Father's death...But..." Harry said, unsure.

"And what if I were to tell you that your father would've wanted you to get revenge on Spidey. Maybe there's a part of you that wants him dead..." Freakshow said, shoving Harry into the machine. "And after all, if your father was sent to jail because of Spider-Man, who would spend time with you? Who would fish with you while the one with powers gets off scott free?"

Freakshow had good points, to Harry, Norman won't get the chance to see his son grow up, ever. Because the Web-head took that away from him.

"Do what must be done..." Harry sneered in disgust.

Back at times square, as Plasmius' blasts were wrecking the place, Violet and Spidey saved citizen after citizen from being zapped and/or crushed.

Then, he sees someone gliding towards the heroes.

"Well, lookie here, a friend of Venom's has come into the game, I'll be back for you kids, in Amity Park!" Vlad said as he teleports out of town.

Suddenly, 10 pumpkin bombs were thrown in the way of the heroes, and it's citizens, exploding in their sight...

And when the dust clears, a big purple energy shield was seen, saving the citizens and heroes in the nick of time. Suddenly more Pumpkin Bombs were thrown in the way, Prompting Kevin and Beast Boy to save them as a insane mechanical laughter was heard.

"No..." Spidey yelped in horror as the Green Goblin flew through the night. "He's back!"

"Not for long!" Danny and Robin said as they flew/used a grappling hook to get up to the Goblin's glider.

"Well, if it isn't the new kids on the block..." The Goblin said, laughing.

"The only thing new is how fast you're going down!" Robin said as he and Danny threw a punch which the Goblin caught, engaging in a fist fight with both of them. Eventually, Danny tripped the Goblin and crashed back to earth.

The heroes surrounded the villian in shock.

"Alright, Norman, you're not as good as you used to be at being the goblin, but maybe Jail will teach you new tricks..." Spidey said as he took off the mask, but he gasps at a horrible sight:

Harry's the goblin now!

"Harry?!" Spidey yelped, but not before the New Goblin took a tear gas grenade and threw it to the ground, exploding it, making the heroes cough.

With them distracted, Harry noticed the Glider flying back to him. He jumps on the glider, and flies off into the night.

"Harry's the Goblin now? HOW?!" Spidey said, in denial about what happened. His best friend, now the most dangerous enemy in his life?! "How did he get the Goblin's powers!"

"I'm not so sure, but I have a feeling Slade's behind this..." Robin seethed. "They're going after the Gems."

"Uh, guys?" Gwen asks, nervously as Violet approaches them.

"What?" Danny said as he looks at Violet, but gasps in shock.

"What?" Violet asks, concerned. But hears her voice 10 times. The Heroes turn to see 10 Violet Parrs surrounding them.

"Oh, great, I must be going out of my mind!" Danny said, annoyed.

In the Titan Jet as it flies in the skies, Danny, Peter, Robin and Cyborg were in shock about what's going on.

"So, how are you gonna tell your family about this?" Cyborg asks Spidey.

"Don't worry, I told my aunt that I'm going on a quick summer outing with Harry." Spidey said, while he unmasks himself, still shocked about another one of his friends have become his mortal enemy. At least it's not Gwen or Flash Thompson. "Worse yet, I think that vampire ghost brought up Venom."

"That's sound like a real problem, guys, really." Violet said as she and her clones looked bored. Then they shouted simultaneously, "BUT IT DOESN'T EXPLAIN WHY THERE'S 10 OF ME!"

"The Gem of Fantasy must've done something to you." Sora said.

"Wait, what does that have to do anything?" Spidey said, confused.

"Violet, what did you do when we examined the Reality Gem?" Sora asks, annoyed.

"Nothing!" Violet said.

"I was just arguing with Danny!" Violets #9 and #5 said, nervously.

"Yeah, not much!" the other Violets said, nervously.

"Are you kidding?!" Danny said, incredulously. " You wished that you were more than one Violet, well, here's your wish!"

"It must've given you duplication powers!" Sora said, interested.

"Look, as much as I wanna discuss the Gem, we gotta regroup, that, and I'm gettin' kinda hungry."

"Yeah, got any food at where you're living, Phantom?" Beast Boy asks.

That evening at FentonWorks, Beast Boy, Ben and Tucker were making pigs of themselves as Sam and Jazz were talking to Danny, Sora, Robin and Peter Parker.

"So, Freakshow's back?" Jazz gasps.

"Yeah, worst part, the Green Goblin's working for some dude named "Slade", he's after the Gem of Fantasy." Peter said.

"This isn't good." Sam sighed, but hears loud burping and laughing from the kitchen. "But at least Tucker's enjoying himself."

"And I'm not." Danny said.

"This might be good for you, Danny, I mean, 10 Violets can't be that bad, right?" Jazz asks.

"You have no idea..." Danny said, walking upstairs. "If you need me, I'll be guarding the Gem of Fantasy and keeping my sanity!"

Peter looked confused, what did happen to Violet and Danny's relationship that got them to act so badly against one another?

 **Find out next Chapter as one of the Violets and Helen reveal that fateful day and after Venom's confrontation with the Boy Wonder and one of the Violets as a warning!**


	6. Chapter 5- A little Warning

In Slade's new lair, Slade watched triumphantly as Eddie Brock made his entry to the lair.

"Excellent work, Freakshow." Slade said to Freakshow via earbug. "Now, we've got Osborn on our side."

"Thanks, Sladey, ol' pal." Freakshow chuckled.

"As in Norman Osborn?" Eddie said, skeptically.

"No, Harry." Slade corrected. "But, we still the ghost of Buddy Pine. He's in the ghost zone, and we're going to need his technology."

"Why should we need him when we've got the Green Goblin to help us?" Eddie scoffs, crossing his arms.

"Because, he built me the robots and the tech I needed to build the probe generator. Too bad Robin's friends had to intervene and spoil everything. With him, I could give the Goblin Suit a terrifyingly spectacular upgrade. But I need the titans distracted while Buddy makes his machine."

"And what about our deal?" Eddie said, impatiently.

"In due time." Slade said. "Now, it's perhaps time you should send that warning attack to Robin tonight."

In the Streets of Amity Park, Spidey and Robin swung through town, looking for Vlad.

"No sign of him yet." Spidey said as the duo landed on a rooftop, where Cyborg, Starfire, and Gwen stood, waiting for them.

"Any luck?" Robin asks.

"No." Gwen sighed.

"I've run a scan all over the city, Slade isn't here." Cyborg said.

"Keep looking, because I've got a bad feeling about this." Spidey sighed.

"I could only imagine how this could get worse." Gwen sighed before all of them were pushed by a strong force. When they came to, they heard something that terrified them deeply.

"Miss us?" Venom was heard. Starfire and Spidey gasped at the monstrous symbiote monster.

"VENOM?!" Spidey gasped as a chill was sent down his spine. "But I thought..."

"A symbiote!" Starfire yelped.

"What?" Robin asks.

"An alien that survives by bonding with a host! And they slowly consume on negative emotions until the user is controlled!" Starfire said, shocked.

"Well, he's not going to take another human being!" Robin shouts as the Titans prepared to do battle, but Venom easily wiped the floor with them as he manages to take Cyborg's blaster cannon on his right hand and use it to blast Starfire. Gwen attempts to do some damage by hitting him with energy disks, but Venom shoots a web at her hands like handcuffs.

Robin then used his bo-staff to swing at Venom, but he easily dodges and knocks Robin off the building, prompting Spidey to try to jump in and save him, only for Venom to yank him back into the fight.

But as luck would have it, Starfire flew in and saved him.

"Such a lucky save." Venom quipped as he wallops Spider-Man. "Too bad it'll be a unfortunate ending!"

Venom then web swung and kicked Starfire to another building, prompting Robin to fall into a dumpster. Venom proceeded to cocoon Star in a Symbiotic web coocoon, which he grabs her by. Venom then proceeds to beat and tie up all the heroes.

"Don't worry, it's just a warning, I won't finish you guys, yet..." Venom said, tauntingly. "Because we've got a deal to uphold. And after the deal's done, we've got big plans. You know nothing about us, but we know everything about you. You'll see us everywhere, even in your nightmares."

Then, Venom throws our heroes to the ground and web swings away.

The heroes break free of the webbing and became concerned.

"Uh oh." Spidey said. "If Brock gets his hands on the Gem of Fantasy...it won't be pleasant."

"We need to alert the other Titans!" Robin said.

"Don't worry, Robin, whoever this Venom is, he will be stopped." Starfire said.

"But not before a shower that Robin should have tonight!" Cyborg said, plugging his nose.

In the Fenton house, Danny Fenton's life can be ironically similar to Lincoln Loud's right now. Because instead of loving being in a family that he wouldn't trade for the world, he'd give anything to not deal with 10 Violets. Right now, he's looking at the Gem of Fantasy through a microscope, hoping to find some sort of Energy.

"Anything yet?" Violet asks.

"No...Nothing yet." Danny growls. He's been at this for hours, with no luck.

"I'm pretty sure you'd find something interesting if you weren't so stubborn." One of the Violets said, annoyed.

"Or hard-headed." Another Violet said, annoyed.

"Or a lover of peer pressure!" Two Violets said.

"How many times do I have to say I'm sorry?!" Danny said annoyed.

"Sorry doesn't erase the fact that Supers were illegal back then!" Violet snapped.

"Well, you stood up for yourself with your powers back then. If that happened today..." Danny said, chuckled.

"If that happened today, mad wouldn't even begin to describe what Justice League members would've felt about it!" Violet said.

"Well, it's in the past, let it go already."

"It's over for you." Violet said.

"Not me!" The other 9 Violets said, simultaneously in anger.

"You know what, Sora's out looking for Plasmius, I should go too, and you're all coming with, you'll split up and look around..."

"Are you crazy?!" 2 more Violets said, incredulously appearing near the door.

"What the-?" Danny said as there were 12 Violets now.

"You cannot tell mom or dad about this!" Violet said, sternly.

"And give me one good reason why." Danny said.

"I'll tell Aunt Maddie about those pics of you in her wedding dress." Violet chuckled.

"There wasn't any film in that camera!" Danny shouted.

"I lied." The Violets chuckled.

"Look, did it occur to you that using your powers at the time was one way you could've stood up to Dash?!" Danny said, exasperated.

"It doesn't excuse you for what happened!" Violet said, sternly as she unwittingly split into 7 more Violets! the 7 gasp in shock.

"Somehow, I have a feeling that your powers are linked to your emotions. The more of the way you act, the more of you you create!" Danny said, realizing something in shock. "Just great, at this rate, I might as well be a principal of a school of Violets."

"Shut up." A Violet said, sternly. "Now if you'll excuse me, I'm heading to bed if you need any of us."

"Well, I'm not sleeping in the same room as you!" Danny snaps as he leaves.


	7. Chapter 6- Syndrome's Back!

As she watched Danny and the other Violets argue, Sam looked concerned and so did Peter Parker and Robin, what do they have against each other?

"Sheesh, and I thought Flash and his girlfriend had bad arguments." Peter said.

"Why do they hate each other?" Robin asks.

"They don't hate each other..." Sam sighed. "They used to be close. Like the sister Danny always wanted. They did everything together when Helen and her family visited Amity Park and vice versa."

"Whatever happened to them?" Robin asks.

"Well, during summer camp when we were kids. Her powers were starting to develop, and Dash was a bigger childish jerk to the point where the whole camp treated him like the Reindeer treated Rudolph. Danny encouraged her to use her powers, despite her insistence to not use them. By the time Danny stopped, it was too late when Dash pushed Violet too far, and she used her powers against him, shocking everyone. They both blamed each other for that incident ever since." Sam said.

"Well, that explains a lot." Peter sighs.

"Right now, we need to worry about Venom getting the Gem of Fantasy." Raven said.

"Not to mention we need to get Beast Boy some Tofu!" Kevin scoffs. "He won't stop bugging me about how Meat is murder."

"And we need to find the Gem of Power." Raven insisted. "Well, the sooner we get to Echo Creek, the better."

In the Ghost Zone, Buddy Pine's ghost seethed in anger as he floated there, he's there because of _them_. Supers did this to him, and he'd sell his soul to get back at what Mr. Incredible and his family did to him.

"I see that you're a ghastly one." Slade was heard.

"Who's that?" Buddy asks.

"It would be me." Slade said, approaching.

"So you came here right now, when I'm having a bad time here and now?" Buddy said, annoyed. "How's your apprentice?"

"Robin turned against me, as did Terra." Slade sighed. "But you, you seem interested in vengeance more than power."

"You have no idea. Nothing would make me happier than to hold Mr. Incredible's severed head!"

"That can be arranged with Venom's help."

"Who's Venom? Is it that beast that was on the Thanksgiving Parade last year?"

"Yes. Edward Brock Jr. can assist you with getting rid of the Incredibles, one condition: get Technus with a contraption that will help me annihilate the Titans."

"It's a deal."

As the moon shined, Danny and several other Titans looked for Venom, with no avail.

"Any sign of Eddie?" Sora asks.

"No." Cyborg said, concerned.

"Not yet." Raven said.

"I'm starting to get worried," Peter sighed. "If the Symbiote was driving me mad, I can't imagine what it's doing to Eddie."

"You know him?" Violet asks.

"We were friends until a few misunderstandings strained the friendship."

Danny cringed and flinched as he heard that.

"I know how that feels." Danny and Violet simultaneously said.

Suddenly, Danny's ghost sense went off as he saw citizens running off in horror.

"That's my cue." Danny said, flying off into the night.

At the Axion Labs, several ghosts were wrecking havoc as they stole technology, led by Skulker and Technus.

"Aw, man, Technus?" Danny chuckles as he and the Titans arrived. "This is getting too old!"

"Oh, it's not that you should be worried about, kid." A voice said as Danny was blasted with zero-point energy, freezing Danny as a bluish green blasted him away.

"That voice!" Violet gasps as a familiar figure approached her. "It can't be..."

"That's right, kiddo!" Syndrome said as he floated towards her. "Your eyes don't deceive you! After all, I know more about you than anyone!"

Then, Syndrome proceeded to use his Zero point energy attacks by throwing the heroes around, that is until something ruins the moment when something kicks him out of the way.

"Show's over, kid." A voice said.

The heroes turned to see none other than Kim Possible who kicked Syndrome out of the way.

"Oh, so they have non-powered Supers now?" Syndrome said as he chuckled. "Wow, the world's changed so much."

"If I'd known that a troll doll was getting involved, I'd bring my brush." Kim joked as she attempted to attack Syndrome, but she was blasted by Zero Point energy.

However, Spidey swung at Syndrome while Danny flew in to blast them, but they were both blown away by a ecto blast that shocked them.

"What the-?" Spidey said, stunned and in pain as the other Teen Supers attempted to fight Syndrome, but their efforts are useles.

"New ghost powers, updated my tech. It basically made me unstoppable right now." Syndrome snickered.

"How are you even alive?" Violet asks, horrified.

"How?" Syndrome asks. "I'm still dead, I'm a ghost, but it's a long story..."

 ** _Flashback:_**

 _I was in shock on how I got into that place they call the "ghost zone",_

Syndrome floats in the ghost zone, frightened, confused and worried.

 _After a while I thought I was alone, but I met others like me._

Syndrome socializes and befriends ghosts like Skulker, Technus and millions of others.

 _But I found one that annoyed the living hell out of me._

Syndrome covers his ears as a ghost named Beetlejuice plays a lot of annoying pranks.

 _And I tried to use and unleash ghosts to get revenge on those supers, only for them to be defeated by Danny Phantom or the Masters' Blasters! Then, after they left to turn the Earth intangible when I needed them the most to plan something big, I swore vengeance on those who turned their back on me._

 ** _End of Flashback_**

"And thanks to Slade, I have a chance." Syndrome said.

"That's what you think." Danny smirked as he unleashed a ghostly wail. And after two steps, Syndrome is pushed back by the force of the wail, unscathed.

"Nice singing... But sometimes, the song sounds better remixed!" Syndrome cackled as he unleashed his own ghostly wail at the heroes, blowing them out of the building as it gets wrecked. As luck would have it, Violet, Sora and Danny stood their ground as Sora aims his keyblade as Violet charges a purple beam as Danny charges a blast.

"THUNDER!" Sora shouted as they all blasted different energy beams that combined into one big blast that went after Syndrome, hitting him and stunning him as he crash landed to the ground.

"Wow!' Syndrome said, stunned. "I didn't see that coming!"

Syndrome gets up and dusts himself off, "I'd love to stay and chat, but I've got plans to make my own Iron Man tech, ta ta!"

As he flies away, Syndrome fails to notice Robin throwing a tracking chip at his cape.

Sora, Danny and Violet were in shock to see their powers combine like that.

"Woah." Kim said, stunned at the power of the 3 heroes.

"Yeah, how's that possible?!" Danny said.

"I'm as shocked as you are, Daniel." Sora said.

"Well, we can't let Syndrome get away like this!" Spidey said.

"We won't. We got a tracking device to track him down." Robin said as Cyborg pulled out his tracking program.

"He's headin' outta town." Cyborg said.

"That's great that we can track him down, but maybe we should get some rest first." Beast Boy said.

"No. We can't risk anything yet." Robin said, then he looked to Danny as he asks. "Danny, you have something that will take us there?"

"Well, the Op Center, but Dad will throw a fit once he sees it's gone." Danny said.

"At this rate, what choice do we have?" Kim said. "And besides, it could be worse."

At the Op Center, Sora and the other teen Supers were getting things ready for takeoff, whereas Danny Fenton was heading into his room with Sam and Tucker.

"So you really think whoever this Syndrome is may be tied to Vlad somehow?" Tucker said.

"And Freakshow too?" Sam asks.

"Yeah, I dunno, but something big is coming. And I just can't stop worrying about it. These guys may be my only help to stop these guys." Danny said before gulping. "Even Violet."

"Danny, don't you thing everyone's has had enough of your constant bickering with her?" Sam asks.

"Why? All I did was give her helpful advice, and this is the thanks I get?" Danny shrugs, incredulously.

"Things have changed, Supers are Legal now. Why can't you bury the hatchet?"

"It's easier said than done."

Suddenly, Danny hears Violet gasp in shock. He turns to see Violet in the guest room with 19 more Violets, much to his irritation.

"Did you copy yourself again?!" Danny said.

"No!" All the Violets lied.

"How many are there now?"

"38." 19 more Violets said as they tried to fill the room.

"Oh, great. Now instead of being in a house with 3 cousins, I got stuck with 41. Aunt Helen's gonna flip when she hears th..." Danny said, annoyed.

Then 3 Violets placed Danny in a forcefield bubble in anger.

"How many do I have to tell you," Violet angrily said.

"DON'T TELL MOM!" All the Violets simultaneously said.

"This is getting out of hand." Danny said, phasing through the forcefield. "One way or another, your family, as in your parents and siblings will Find out, and it will be less than pretty."

"Don't you think I know that?!" Violet said. "The worst part is that I can't figure out a way to control this new power."

"Wait, you don't know how to control your powers?" Danny said, curious.

"Invisibility, I can control." Violet said as she and her clones turned invisible, then reappeared. "Duplication, no."

"I've tried that and I was able to control it. Why is it different for you?" Danny asks himself. Shrugging, "We'll worry about it later. Right now, Robin said we have to track down Syndrome. I have a bad feeling he's going to do something horrible with these "Gems"."


	8. Chapter 7- Meeting Star

**Author's note: I'm Back, and for those who are wondering how things are gonna work in this universe, here's the Lowdown-**

 **Danny-Tony Stark  
Parker-Steve Rogers  
Harry- Bucky Barnes  
Sora-Thor  
Ben 10- Bruce Banner  
Kim- Natasha Romanoff  
Cyborg-Rhodes  
Kevin- Hawkeye  
**

As Slade entered his lair, he notices Vlad near a case with a new apprentice suit. It's the same as Robin's suit as Slade's apprentice, but it has goggles and a mask that covers the face, with the outfit being more green than orange _(i'm trying to describe the New Goblin suit in Spider-Man 3)_.

"So, what's this Halloween Reject suit doing here?" Vlad said, curiously.

"Something I've made for my new apprentice." Slade said as Harry walked in, unmasked. "I need that Gem of Power for my biggest plan. And those Titans are in the way."

"No worry, Slade, these Gems will ensure your triumph, if you'd let me get the Gauntlet." Freakshow said, slyly.

"What Gauntlet?" Harry asks.

"The Reality Gauntlet, The Gem of Power and the Gem of Fantasy were only part of the other Gems. There's a red Ruby, the Gem of Life, it can make anything come to life, and then there's the Gem of form, it can turn anything to anything else, so I've heard." Freakshow said. "And then, there's the Gem of Fantasy, it can make your dreams real! Each of these gems, if touched in the proper sequence, will allow the wearer to control all of reality!"

"Hm," Slade thought. "We'll have to think about that once the Gem of Power is ours."

"Forget the Gem of Power, I want Spider-Man dead." Harry said, sternly.

"Then I think we can arrange a deal." Slade said, sinisterly. "Wait until dawn to strike, send out a warning."

"But first, we need you to do something for me." Vlad smirked.

* * *

In the op center, the Teen Heroes were in the jet, ready to go to Echo Creek, with Robin in the pilot's seat, and Danny trying to keep his distance from the Violets, making his new friends concerned.

"Sheesh, usually, tension's never that thick." Kevin said, curious.

"It's been years since they've gotten along." Tucker said.

"Well, they need to get their act together, we've got bigger problems," Peter sighed. "Harry's working for the bad guys."

"What's he got against Spidey, yo?" Beast Boy asks.

"Well, Harry's convinced that I killed his dad on purpose." Peter sighed.

"It was on accident, wasn't it?" Sora sighed.

"Yeah, I'd thought Norman would steer away from the Bomb filled water tower..." Peter sighed.

"Whoever this Norman is, he must've been insane." Kim sighed.

"You think that was insane, last night, I heard a report about 2 superpowered boys fighting each other in Chicago." Ben said.

"That does sound quite strange, we must look into that." Starfire said.

"After we take care of Slade." Robin said, before noticing Danny trying to keep his distance. "Look, you can't keep being angry at each other forever."

"You'd be surprised." Danny said. "I was only giving her helpful advice."

"You mean that Thanksgiving when you told me to get out of your father's Ghost Lab, when all I was doing was hanging out?" Violet said, annoyed.

"You were intruding apon my Dad's property!" Danny shouted.

"Enough!" Peter said.

"Seriously," Sam sighed, annoyed. "Just let bygones be bygones."

"I'm not sure how much Violet these guys can take." Tucker sighed.

"Mind asking me what's going on?" Kim insists, raising an eyebrow.

"Let's just worry about Syndrome, guys." Beast Boy said. As Danny sat in silence, he looked at Violet, and thought back to Summer Camp,

* * *

 _7-year old Danny snapped, "Look, I know what you're thinking, why can't you just accept that Baxter deserved what he got?!"_

 _7-year old Violet scoffed, "If this keeps up, we'll be apprehended. My powers being revealed will put my family into harm's way."_

 _"Please," Danny said, shrugging. "It was just one little incident, besides, if Supers were illegal, explain, Superman, Batman, Wonder Woman, Iron Man and Goku!"_

 _Violet_ _blinked, letting her face flush red with shame. She opened her mouth to bring up a counter argument, but then closed it._

 _"Rhetorical!" Danny said._

 _"I haven't revealed my powers for the reasons I came to camp, so I could be alone and try to control my powers." Violet growled._

 _"Well, try reading a newspaper, practically, half the world trusts Supers like the Avengers anyhow. It's all thanks to Iron Man, and the world needs to get with the times!" Danny said. "It was one little incident, and Dash was being obnoxious, if I were you, I'd be worried about Dash plotting to get back at you."_

 _"Not cool." Violet growled._

* * *

Kim said, "Hey, in case you're wondering, we're nearby Echo Creek, which is near Peaceful Pines, Connecticut. Let's go."

"Alright, Kim." Danny said. "Raven...can you sense for the Gem?"

"One way to find out." Raven replies as she waves her hands.

"What's she doing?" Sora asks.

"Magic." Cyborg said.

"It's best not to think about it." Starfire said.

"I think I'll suit up as..." Ben said.

"No need, Tennyson." Raven said. "I think I sense the Gem of Power at a Princesses...house?"

"Wait, what?" Kim said, skeptically.

"This ought to be hilarious." Peter said, skeptically.

* * *

In Echo Creek, the Mewnian Princess known as Star Butterfly was looking for something in her humble earth home. Not knowing a certain group of Titans and Supers were looking at her.

"I know Glossaryck hid it somewhere in this house." Star asks while Marco was with his parents at the Grocery store, looking for food and car parts. "If I were a Spell book, where would I be?"

"Yep." Peter said, skeptically. "I knew it."

"Well, we better go talk to her." Ron said.

"No!" Starfire said. "She should talk to someone, Princess to Princess. Hopefully, she seems quite familiar."

"So, you know this girl?"

"Perhaps..."

"Well, there's one way to find out." Danny said, walking to the house.

"Danny, are you crazy?!" Violet shouted, incredulously.

"Relax, everyone knows who I am," Danny said, as he phases through the door and enters the Diaz household, where Star is caught off-guard by Danny's sudden appearance.

"What the-?" Star said.

"Hey, no need for profanity," Danny said, grabbing a soda out of the fridge. "I just need to get a gem and I'll be on my way."

"Get out!" Star said, using her magic to turn Danny into an anthromorphic Rabbit version of himself. Now, Danny's a light blue rabbit with a pink nose, he still has his hair style intact alongside with his clothes.

"Okay, now, I gotta get a carrot." Danny said, annoyed as he put the Soda back into the fridge.

"Look, I'm just here for a Gem of Power, maybe you could show me around?" Danny said.

"I wouldn't know anything about that!" Star snapped. Then she giggled as she said, "But you are really cute."

"Don't even think about petting me." Danny said, grabbing a carrot. "I've already got enough troubles anyway."

"What do you mean?" Star said.

"He means that we need you tell us about the Gem of Power." Spidey was heard as he entered the house. "The world depends on it."

"Well..." Star said, uncertain.

"Don't turn him into a duck, ma'm. It's not worth it." Danny said, annoyed. "But you can turn me back into a human/ghost hybrid."

"Aw," Violet said as the other heroes entered the room. She then jokingly said, "I think he's much better like this."

"SHUT UP!" Danny snapped.

"What would you want with a Gem of Power?" Star asks.

"Slade and Venom are going after the Gem of Fantasy and the Gem of Power, and we need to know what the Gem of Power is." Danny said, finishing his carrot.

"I don't know anything about it." Star said, annoyed. "Ask Glossaryck!"

"Do you have to summon him by saying his name three times?" Sam said, skeptically.

"Naw, that's Beetlejuice." Star chuckled. But then she said in a nervous tone, "But last time he was in Mewni, it didn't turn out well for anyone."

"Okay..." Danny said, uninterested in that topic. "So how do we get him out here, so we can guard the Gem of Power?"

Suddenly, the TV turns on, showing static, and reveals...Slade!

"Hello, Titans, am I interrupting your program?" Slade chuckled.

"Slade!" Robin growled.

"What do you want with the Gems?" Danny said.

"Oh, that's easy, Daniel." Slade said. "The Gems are more than what you think. These Gems are 2 out of 4 Gems that will aid in my conquest of Jump City, and aid in Syndrome's vindication, and aid in Harry's vengeance."

"I didn't kill Harry's father." Peter said, insistingly. "He was trying to kill me, he killed himself."

"Do you know why Norman was trying to kill you?" Slade said. "I was helping those like Syndrome, Goblin and Plasmius try to get rid of meddling supers such as yourselves. You'll just be in our way, just like Stark, the Great Saiyaman, Wayne and all the other Supers that we'll eventually annihilate."

"Wait, did you say, 4 gems?" Sam said, concerned.

"Yes, 4 Gems that can alter all reality. The Gem of Life, the ability to make anything come alive. The Gem of Form, the ability to transform anything into anything else. The Gem of Fantasy, it makes dreams come real. And the Gem of Power, it can make me into a god." Slade said. "Getting the 2 will be just the beginning. Next, the other Gems shall be mine."

"Not if I have anything to say about it." Danny said.

"We shall see, but you might want to take things seriously, though." Slade said as he signed off.

"We have to get that Gem and guard it with our life." Starfire said.

"That starts with CHANGING ME BACK TO NORMAL!" Danny shouts.

"Oh, sorry." Star said, using her wand to change Danny back to his close to normal form.

"We need to go after Slade." Danny said.

"Wait, what?!" Violet said, shocked.

"You guys, we have to send a warning to him, take the fight to him!" Danny said, going ghost.

"He's right, if we don't do something, there's a good chance that Slade's gonna send Goblin or Venom after us." Beast Boy said.

"Pete, you said Harry's fallowing his dad's steps?" Cyborg asks.

"Yeah." Peter sighed.

"I suggest we try to reason with Harry, see what he's up to first." Violet said.

"Exactly." Cyborg said.

"No, we gotta go bring down Slade." Danny said.

"Is it because of your conflict with Violet?" Peter rolls his eyes.

"No."

"What happened to my power problems?" Violet said, accusingly.

"We'll deal with that later." Danny said, annoyed as he goes ghost.

"You know what, lay off of finding Slade, we gotta do something about Harry before he gets hurt." Peter said, worried.

"Or before he hurts someone." Sora said.

"Well, we got one shot, make it count." Violet sighed, annoyed.

"And in the meantime, why don't you stop being so insensitive towards Violet? She seems to be going through an awful lot." Peter said.

"Hey, I'm just saying that Dash shouldn't have tested her, I still say she did the right thing. Deep down, I think you'd do the same thing." Danny shrugs.

"No I wouldn't. My powers could knock you down flat, so don't test me." Peter said, shoving Danny.

"Oh, I'm starting to want you to make me." Danny taunted.

"Oh yeah, big boy with ghost powers. Get rid of that, and what are you?" Peter said, getting all up in Danny's face.

"Ghost Hunter, Celebrity, huge star." Danny said, grinning slyly.

"I know people like that back in the Big Apple. You only fight for yourself. You wouldn't make the sacrifice play. To lay down on a wire or let the other guy crawl all over you?" Peter said, sternly.

"I'd cut the wire." Danny said.

"Always a way out, huh? You may not be a threat, but stop pretending to be a selfless hero." Peter said, annoyed.

"A hero? Like you?" Danny said, sternly. "You're basically a laboratory experiment Parker, I've heard about the stories about how you got your powers, everything special about you came out of a Spider bite."

"Oh yeah? Let's go a few rounds."

Sora stood there and laughed as he said, "You people are so petty."


	9. Chapter 8- Planned out!

"Are we doing the right thing for Violet and Danny, Jack?" Helen asks. "I mean, they're on a super hero mission, judging from the text I got from Violet, but what if it goes awry? It might be on them if they don't get along."

Those questions echoed in Jack's head since the day Danny and Violet started to distrust each other, Helen and Bob could only remember the look of grave concern they had when Violet revealed her powers for the first time, hell, Maddie and Jack could remember how disappointed they were in Danny when they found out he encouraged Violet's decision.

"It's been years since that happened. There are times where they need to let things go." Jack then said. "Things can change, I've learned that the hard way with Vlad. Look, why don't I just give them a call, check up on what they're doing? I mean, I found out they used the Op Center."

 ** _Cutaway:_**

 _"Why doesn't that kid leave a note?!" Jack shouted on the empty rooftop._

 ** _End of Cutaway_**

"And honestly," Jack said, picking up the phone. "What possible complex situation could they be in?"

* * *

As the Titans headed up to Star's room, Violet and the other Violets pulled Danny back to the living room, wanting to discuss their powers.

"Okay, now that they're taking care of getting the gem of Power..." Violet said, sternly.

"...maybe we can work on something to pass the time." Another Violet said, concerned.

"Violet, we'll work on controlling your powers, I mean, your duplication powers aren't that big of a deal once you get used to them," Danny said.

"Well, to you maybe." Violet said as she headed upstairs with the others. "I'm not sure if even Dash can handle 39 Violets."

"It could be worse." Danny chuckled. Suddenly, Danny's phone rang, and the Fenton cousins jumped in horror.

"It must be Dad." Danny said, shocked.

"DO NOT. Tell them about my new powers." Violet pleaded, as the other Violets pleaded beggingly.

Danny sighs as he knows that lying to his parents was wrong, and that his aunt and uncle have every right to know about Violet's duplication ability, but for some reason, he can't help but to take pity on the Parr daughter.

Danny answered as he asks, "Hello?"

 _"Danny, how's the mission going, champ?" Jack was heard on the other end._

"Great, great." Danny said.

 _"You haven't gotten into any arguments with Violet, right?"_

"No, no, no. Just a few spats here and there, but we've gotten along, hey, Dad, if Violet had multiple problems, would you think it could be solved easily?"

 _"Anything can be solved with a little willpower, son."_

"Well, thanks, Dad, and thanks for keeping up the update. Love ya, dad." Danny said as he hung up. Then he smugly looked at Violet and her copies. "See? Our folks can help us if we actually try to look for advice from them."

"No, Mom and Dad cannot..." Violet said sternly.

"And we mean can't..." 3 Violets said, sternly.

"Find out right now!" Violet said, annoyed. "Not after what happened with Syndrome and screenslaver."

"That's the thing, Violet." Danny said, rolling his eyes. "You can't stay in fear forever, sooner or later, you'll have to confront your parents about your powers."

Danny left the room as Violet and her copies look at each other in concern. Does Danny have a point?

In Star's room, the Mewni princess was looking for the book, tossing anything in her way.

"So, where is this Glossaryck?" Cyborg said.

"Is he supposed to be summoned?" Starfire asks.

"Like that ghost that Goofy and Donald have heard about?" Sora asks.

"Naw, it will be easy." Star said, using her mirror/phone to contact Glossaryck.

"Neat. So it's basically a Stark Industries Phone?" Danny said, laughing.

"Even better." Glossaryck said, appearing on the phone screen as he is shaving his legs, much to everyone's disgust.

"Okay, I didn't need to see that!" Cyborg said, annoyed.

"Yeah, I'd rather see Tennyson sneeze snot outta his mouth!" Kevin snapped.

"What, you've never seen a man shave before?" Glossaryck scoffs. Then he asks Star, "What is it, Star?"

"Glossaryck, you know something about a Gem of Power?" Star asks.

After a weird pause, the elf said in determination, "It's time."

"Time for what?" Sora asks.

"The history of the Gems of Reality." Glossaryck said, getting ready to teleport to Earth.

"We already know about the Gems," Tucker said. "No need for a "Previously On". Recap."

"I don't know about it!" Star said, sternly.

"She's right, we don't have much time left, so let's get started." Sora said as the room turned into an illusion of the universe. "Woah, impressive."

"Very. Not sure what tech he's usin', but it sure is dope." Cyborg said, impressed.

"It's all magic." Star bragged.

Suddenly a red shooting star soared above their heads, as did a light blue one, a yellow one, a green one, a dark blue one, and a white one.

"Long ago, in the times of the first modern family in the Prehistoric Age, a prehistoric man predicted that 6 gems would be united, each coming from different planets and parts of the universe." Glossaryck narrated. "A Ruby, the gem of life, with the ability to give life forces to those dead or inanimate. It has been forged in a planet named Yolkus since the dawn of the the 20th century, giving birth to a species of Yolk-like aliens, which happen to be advanced. A Yellow Topaz, the Gem of Form, it could transform anything into anything else, it belongs to a magical Fairy Godparent by the name of Uncle Grandpa, who uses its powers to teach children valuable lessons."

"Okay, that name sounded so wrong." Danny said.

"Don't remind us." Sam said, annoyed.

"What else?" Sora asks.

"The Gem of Fantasy, a light blue sapphire, can make the users wishes come true, whether they are insane or sane, stupid or smart." Glossaryck narrated once more.

"Well, that explains why Violet is becoming multiple Violets." Tucker said, stunned.

"Next, is the gem of Time, a dark blue Lapis lazuli, it could slow down the passage of time, reverse it, fast forward it, even pause it, it belongs to the Master of Time himself. Next, is a green peridot, the ability to go anywhere in the Multiverse, currently, the users who own this are the Citadel of Ricks. Finally, the Gem of Power, which is deep in Mewni caves, it can increase one's power to the amount of a Super Saiyan. These gems, if inserted in the Reality Gauntlet, will have enough power to begin an apocalyptic event of horrific and deadly proportions with the snap of the user's fingers." Glossaryck said.

"Well, we better find a way to defend the Gems before Slade gets to them." Robin said.

"Okay, we'll split into different teams, Cyborg, you go with Star, Kevin, Gwen, Sam, Starfire, Robin, and Glossaryck. I'll keep an eye out for Goblin or Venom." Danny said.

"But be sure you don't get into any stupid arguments with Violet, alright, sounds like she's been through a lot." Peter said.

"Alright," Danny said as a portal to Mewni opens up and Cyborg's group heads to the magical kingdom. "Just make it quick."


End file.
